Worth it
by puffles 44
Summary: Yuri and wolfram had been engaged for a while now and Yuri noticed that he never played catch before... And it ends up with a confession! One-shot. Yuuram.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!

A/N: I hope you enjoy this story I have here. And after reading it, please review.

* * *

Worth it

Yuri was finally done with the day's paper work. He was tired and worn out. His slipped into his pyjamas and slipped into his bed. He was so exhausted that he didn't notice his fiancé sleeping right beside him. He closed his eyes and thought about the things that he'll do the next day.

"_Let's see...tomorrow I'll have to do a few piles of paper work... I have to attend Günter's lessons; I have to attend Conrad's sword lessons and more paper work..." _Yuri's eyes flipped open when he felt an arm drape over his chest.

"_Oh, I almost forgot about Wolfram... He had been so loyal to me and he loves me so much... I do to... How about tell him my feelings tomorrow? No, I don't think so... Man! I'm such a wimp..." _He thought as he smiled at the blonde.

Yuri simply stared at the sleeping form until an idea popped in his head. He remembered playing catch with Conrad and Greta but he never played it with Wolfram...

"_I wonder if he knows how to play catch... Maybe I can teach him tomorrow!" _He closed his eyes again. _"I've been engaged to him for a long time now...and to think we never spent time together intentionally...then again, there was this abduction experience..."_

"_I made up my mind; I'll teach Wolfram to play catch no matter what!" _Yuri concluded in his thoughts before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It was a bright, sunny morning. Sunshine poured down from the window and annoying Bad Omen birds were surprisingly quiet. Yuri was the first to wake up; well that's what he thought. He seemed to be energetic, even though, he woke up half on the floor and the other on the bed.

Yuri carefully removed his legs out of the bed, so that he won't wake up the person he thought was on the bed. Once he did, he stood up and to his disappointment, saw no one there. He was surprised; Wolfram would normally wake up later than he would. A hand lied on his shoulder and he turned around to see who it is.

"You must've been so tired yesterday that even I woke up before you did..." Wolfram said. "It's alright; I already told Günter about it. You don't have to worry about missing his lessons."

"Or him..." Wolfram murmured.

"Thanks Wolfram." Yuri went towards the closet. "Say, what time is it?"

"What time would you usually start studying with Günter?" Wolfram asked.

"9 a.m."

"Almost there, add 30 more minutes..."

"9:30?"

"That's your answer. Anyways, like what I said, you don't have to worry about it." Wolfram turned around; he knew better than to stare at his fiancé as he undresses.

"I guess I should get an apple before I start with the paper work, shouldn't I?" Yuri said as he quickly changed from his pyjamas to his uniform.

"You don't need to; I already brought you one, in case you're up already." Wolfram raised an apple up in the air.

"Thanks." Yuri said as he placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder and took the apple from his hands.

Yuri began to walk over the door with a grin plastered on his face.

"Hurry up Wolfram!" Yuri called before he opened the door.

"I'm coming." Wolfram replied as a smile began to appear on his face.

* * *

They went their separate ways when Wolfram said that he needs to train the new recruits. Yuri was left alone in his office with only a half eaten apple on hand. He placed the apple on the empty space on his desk.

Yuri looked at his desk and something wasn't right... It seemed that the amount of the paper work had greatly lessened. He could guess that Gwendal was kind enough to take most of the work, but that can't be right. Gwendal made sure that when Yuri turns 16, he won't handle more than 2 piles of paper work anymore... Maybe it was because he worked over-time that he didn't notice doing most of the paper work that was meant for this day...

"For whatever reason there is; I'm just grateful. It had always been a pain to sign those mountains of paper work. I'm glad that most of it is gone." Yuri said to himself as he took a seat on his chair to get started on the paper work waiting for him.

* * *

Minutes turned into hours and finally he was done. Yuri would only seat back and relax from now on. Then suddenly, a knock came from the door.

"Enter." He called.

Yuri was shocked when the person entered. It wasn't the person that shocked him; it was what the person was carrying. When the person came in, 2 really big piles of what seemed to be paper work greeted him. It seemed to bow Yuri's worst nightmare.

"I'll place these over here, your majesty." A voice that seemed to belong to Dakaskos said. "Be careful, these documents are newly printed. The ink might smudge once you've handled it.

"Thanks... Did you say they were newly _printed_?" Yuri asked.

"Yes, I did." Dakaskos carefully placed the piles on the empty space of the table. "Lady Anissina built an invention that can print documents. Unfortunately, Lord Gwendal was the test subject. He took advantage of the opportunity to print these documents."

"It was a shame that it was a failure... It was said to take too much maryoku for it to work, and since Shin Makoku is entering the stage of energy conservation, it was declared a reject." The soldier added.

"I see; thank you... You may leave." Yuri said.

"By your leave." Dakaskos bowed down before exiting the room.

"And I thought I could relax already..." Yuri whined. "Well, I guess I should get started then..."

When Yuri reached for the top of the shorter pile, a piece of paper fell. He picked it up and read what it says.

"So these are due next week, huh?" The double-black said to himself. "I could finish the first pile and leave the other one for later."

He started working on the first pile and did his best in it.

* * *

Wolfram was done training the new recruits about the basics. They were newbies but they were good listeners. Wolfram found them easy to train. He was now on his way to Yuri's office. You would never know what could happen to a wimp in just a few hours...

_"Yuri, I hope you're not trying to cheat on me... If you do; I swear to you, you would go through hell before you could have my forgiveness!" _Wolfram was in his 'I'll-chase-Yuri-if-he-cheats-on-me' mood.

A little brunette girl came running towards him carrying a small pile of books that she probably want her father to read.

"What are doing here, Greta?" Wolfram asked, even though, he knew what his little girl wanted to do.

"Lady Anissina published new story books and I want you to read them to me." Greta answered cheerfully.

"Alright then; let's head over to the library." Wolfram held hands with her as they made their way to the place.

* * *

A pile of paper work; a couple of books read; and Yuri was excited to teach his fiancé how to throw and catch properly. He had a good feeling that the blonde was in the library with Greta. So, that was his first stop. When he opened the door, a little girl greeted him with a hug.

"I heard you slept in a little this morning." Greta tightened her embrace. "That's why I wasn't able to see you this morning."

"That's true and you know what, you're not the only one who greeted me in surprise." Yuri released her. "Really big piles of paper work did!"

"The two at the joke. Wolfram placed the book down and approached them.

"Say, Greta, do you mind if I borrow Wolfram for a while?" Yuri asked.

"I don't mind. Lady Anissina might be looking for me now." Greta ran out of the room.

"Well, come on now, I want to teach you something." Yuri grabbed Wolfram's hand and dragged him out to the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Wolfram asked. "What are going to do with me?"

"Don't worry, we'll just play catch. There's nothing to be afraid of." Yuri assured him.

"If that's the case, why do want me to play with you. You could ask Conrad to do that instead of me."

"Why, don't you want to spend time with your fiancé?" Yuri asked. "You keep complaining on how much I spend time with Conrad. Now that we have the opportunity; you refuse to accept it."

"But even so; I won't let you escape." Yuri added.

"Alright, I won't argue anymore..." Wolfram said with a smile.

Wolfram's dream might come sooner than he thought. But no matter how close it might be, he still has to wait for that moment comes. Not to mention, work as hard on it too.

* * *

They arrived at the courtyard a few minutes later. Wolfram waited for the wimp to give him a glove. Yuri threw a glove at him and he caught it with no problem.

"Say, you're pretty good at catching, aren't you?" Yuri said with a grin.

"Of course, we soldiers are trained to catch, so that the enemy won't be able to get the thing we threw at our fellow member, understand?"

"_He...he... I guess that's why he's fast in running too... No wonder he catches up with me that quickly." _Yuri thought as the flashbacks played in his mind.

"Here it goes." Yuri threw the ball with not much force, so it travelled slowly.

The ball managed to surpass Wolfram. The blonde soldier wasn't able to catch it!

"What the..." Yuri murmured to himself. "Wolfram can't catch slow pitches..."

Wolfram threw the ball but it didn't reach Yuri... He was aware of these weaknesses about throwing and catching but he never tried to admit it to himself.

"You aren't good at throwing something from a long distance, aren't you?" Yuri dragged in a box of balls. "You aren't good at catching low pitches, am I right?"

"Yes, you're right, I'm not good at those things; that's why I refused to play with you earlier...but you convinced me, so here I am." Wolfram confessed. "I know those facts, yet I always avoid practicing them. I tried before but I keep on failing..."

"Don't worry; you'll get better at this...especially when you have me to help you out." Yuri gave him thumbs up.

Wolfram looked at him and smiled. He picked up the ball and did his best in throwing it, so it would reach Yuri. This time, it did make it and Yuri caught it.

"See, you're getting better at it bit by bit." Yuri smiled then turned serious. "Now try to catch this."

Yuri threw Wolfram a ball; the blonde missed it. Yuri picked another ball out from the box and threw it at Wolfram; he still missed it.

This went on for half an hour and Wolfram got a hang of it. The double-black threw again and again while Wolfram caught almost all of it.

"You're getting a hang of this now... We should do this more often, don't you agree?" Yuri asked as he wiped his sweat with his handkerchief.

"I'll throw one last ball before we start with your throwing." Yuri did what he said and Wolfram caught it.

"Now get those balls back and throw them to me." Yuri instructed.

Wolfram didn't argue and did what he was told. He gathered all those balls together to make a pyramid shaped tower and began throwing them. The first attempts didn't reach Yuri, but he continued on throwing anyway. A few more attempts later and he did it. He was able to throw a ball that reached Yuri!

"Keep up the good work, Wolfram!" Yuri cheered on.

That was enough to energize him. He threw balls for another half minute and he finally got used to throwing as well as catching. Once the last ball, his knees collapsed that made his sit down on the ground.

Yuri ran towards him. He sat beside his gasping fiancé. He leaned closer to the blonde's face not only to see how he was doing, but to give him a kiss. When the double-black captured his partner's lips, Wolfram acted upon his instinct and responded. Once they parted, Wolfram's eyes widened.

"That's your reward for working so hard..." Yuri said with a smile.

Wolfram looked at him with disbelief. He knew that Yuri wouldn't do something like this. It was indeed surprising, this will only happen in his dreams.

"I know you've been patiently waiting for me... I know you've worked so hard in trying to reach to me... But believe me or not, I have those feelings for you as well..." Yuri reached for Wolfram's hand. "I was too much of a wimp to confess to you about my feelings...but now, I'm ready to return those feelings with mine... I love you Wolfram and I should show those special feelings I have for you, shouldn't I?"

Yuri looked at his fiancé's and saw a warm smile on his face. Wolfram withdrew his hand and embraced the double-black.

"Thank you Yuri... Thank you for loving me back and for teaching me how true love works..."

"You don't have to thank me." Yuri withdrew himself and so did Wolfram. "You learned those lessons all by yourself..."

They stood up and shared loving looks. Slowly, they leaned closer until their lips met.

"_It was worth it. Waiting patiently; understanding him for so long, it was really worth it all..."_ Wolfram thought as the kiss went deeper and deeper...

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well that it! I hope you enjoyed reading this. I just made some stuff up, I'm not really sure if those things were even real! plaese read and review....


End file.
